Besoin d'aide Bruce?
by Nyiliya
Summary: Un petit OS Bruce/Tony : Bruce demande de l'aide à Tony pour le travail, comment aurait il pu se douter que ça tournerait comme ça?


Pairing: Bruce/Tony.

Beta lectrice: Kyouyimina Miuya.

* * *

Quelle idée avait prit Tony d'inviter les Avengers à loger chez lui ? Cette question repassait sans cesse dans l'esprit du milliardaire alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur un nouvel élément qu'il aurait aimé apporter au réacteur ARK, elle revenait à chaque cri du soldat. Oui Steve criait, mais Tony était loin de s'imaginer que tout ses cris était destiner à Thor parti découvrir un magnifique monde appelé "Cuisine".

Il se re-pencha encore une fois dans son travail accompagné d'un grand soupir. Ce fut ce moment là que choisit JARVIS pour se mettre à parler.

« Monsieur, il y a le docteur Banner à la porte de votre laboratoire, puis-je le laisser entrer ?

– Oui, fais-le entrer, JARVIS. » lança Tony dans un large soupir.

La porte s'ouvrit et le docteur entra.

« Désolé de vous déranger Stark, mais j'ai besoin de vous.

– Je ne suis plus à ça prêt avec les deux autres là-haut.

– J'aimerais que vous jetiez un œil à ce dossier, je voudrais un avis extérieur.

– Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer Bruce, c'est pressé ?

– Non, non, prenez... Prend ton temps, dit-il.

– C'est pas si dur de me tutoyer, pose-le à côté, je le lirai quand j'aurais fini ça. »

Bruce posa le dossier à côté du milliardaire et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Aïe ! Stark vous n'en avez pas marre ?! »

Tony venait de le piquer avec un tournevis.

« Et revoilà, tu me vouvoies encore.

– Vous... Tu n'en as pas marre de ce petit jeu ?

– Au contraire j'adore te tester, cher docteur. »

Bruce partit sur ces mots et Stark reprit son travail.

Le soir venu, Tony alla frapper à la porte de Bruce qui lui ouvrit.

« J'ai lu le dossier.

– Ah, et qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Je peux entrer ?

– Oui, oui pardon. »

Les deux scientifiques s'avancèrent dans la chambre et Tony se posa sur le lit. Il commença à expliquer son point de vue sur le dossier et les deux bruns partirent dans un long dialogue. Tout à coup le milliardaire changea de sujet tout en s'avançant vers Bruce.

« Mais dis-moi Bruce, as-tu vraiment besoin de mon avis pour ce dossier, tu as l'air de le connaître parfaitement et d'avoir étudier toutes les possibilités. »

Au fur et à mesure que Tony s'approchait de Banner, ce dernier se voyait rougir à en rendre jalouses les plus belles tomates. Le docteur se perdait, absorbé par le regard du milliardaire toujours plus proche, entre gène, honte et envie.

Ils étaient très proches, trop proches. Bruce était pris d'étouffantes chaleurs et de palpitations de plus en plus fréquentes. Tony était collé à lui ses mains posées délicatement sur les hanches du docteur lui appliquaient de douces caresses. Quand à leurs bouches, elles étaient proches, dangereusement proches : le souffle chaud du milliardaire allait titiller les lèvres du docteur, le tractant dans une passion dont il ne se rendait pas compte. Les lèvres de Tony finirent par atteindre celles de Bruce et les deux scientifiques se concentrèrent sur leur baiser passionné.

« Aïe. Stark ! »

Le milliardaire avait brisé leur baiser en piquant Banner avec un tournevis.

« Désolé Bruce, c'était tellement tentant... Je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser. Bref, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit mon cher docteur. »

Stark partit en un clin d'œil et laissa Banner immobile au milieu de la pièce, rougissant en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

~O~O~O~

Tony marchait dans le couloir, encore endormi. En entrant dans la cuisine, il la découvrit complètement en désordre. Non, pas du désordre, c'était un vrai champ de bataille. Bruce arriva à sa suite et passa à toute vitesse près de Tony pour aller faire du café.

« Vous en voulez ? »

Tony répondit oui en allant s'asseoir. Le rouge ne quittait pas les joues du docteur, ce qui fit repasser la scène de la veille dans l'esprit du milliardaire. Cette scène, il s'en souvenait si bien qu'il pouvait encore ressentir l'agréable chaleur provoquée par le contact de leurs langues.

Il avait été faible, trop faible. Il avait su s'arrêter de justesse : quelques secondes de plus et il ne dirigeait plus ses mouvement, quelques secondes de plus et son esprit ne répondait plus qu'à des pulsions engendrée par le contact du docteur, quelques secondes de plus et sa raison l'abandonnait.

Bruce sortit le milliardaire de ses pensées en posant une tasse devant lui, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur la banquette.

« Bruce ? »

La voie de Tony l'appelant le fit manquer de peu de s'étouffer d'une gorgée de caféine.

« Herm, oui, Tony ?

– Tu as pu éclaircir les doutes que tu avais sur le dossier, demanda t-il »

Cette question le fit s'étouffer de plus belle.

« Oui, oui, merci, votre aide m'a été précieuse.

– N'hésite pas si tu veux de nouveau mon avis. »

Bruce devint de plus en plus rouge et bégaya :

« Heu.. Je.. Justement, j'ai.. j'aurais un autre, hum, dossier à vous montrer... ce soir.

– Très bien je passerai ce soir, commença Tony en posant sa tasse vide un sourire sadique au lèvres. Au fait, mon cher docteur, oublie le vouvoiement. »

Avant de ce lever, Tony appliqua une caresse à Bruce, qui eu pour effet de le faire gémir, sur ses gestes Tony quitta la pièce.

Dans les couloirs Tony se dit que la veille, sa raison avait peut être été de trop.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre, le soir même, rien ni personne n'arrêterait leurs ébats.

De son côté, Bruce avait pleinement conscience de la proposition qu'il venait de faire au milliardaire. Cette idée le faisait rougir de plus belle, mais accompagnée, cette fois-ci, d'un magnifique sourire.

FIN.


End file.
